JONAS's little princess and a little car trouble
by special agent Ali
Summary: This could be it. Jonas may have lost their sister permanently after a car accident puts Frankie in the hospital. She's okay except for the cuts, bruises and loss of something important. Can the big brothers save her or is she lost from them forever?
1. Jonas's princess gets hurt

_Here's another idea for JONAS princess. Yes it's angst again but that's just Francesca's life, she takes a lot of tumbles but her bros always there to help._

_She is 16 here just like JONAS's little princess forgotten. This one takes place two months later after Frankie gets her license from the DMV. _

_A month after she gets her wheels, someone has to take it from her. Whoever said life was fair? _

_**There was only so much a human could take. We are all vulnerable to many things after all. **_

_**Everyone gets a cut or scrape eventually. The bones in your body may break someday. But when the heart breaks, its much harder to heal.**_

As a mother of three wonderful sons and a beautiful daughter, Sandy Lucas did not have much to complain about.

Until she realized how empty it felt when they all left. Her sons had moved out anyway. Joe and Kevin had a wife and a little girl.

Nicholas was engaged now but still focused on his music.

Francesca was sixteen and still with her but like other teenagers, she was rarely home.

It was Saturday night and after a rough week at Horace Mantis Academy, she was out with Ryan for a fun time.

She left home at seven for his house.

At precisely midnight, she was being wheeled into the hospital on a gurney with him.

What happened in the five hours is a mystery. What was going to happen was an even bigger mystery.

And if Sandy and Tom get in contact with JONAS wasn't even safe to assume just yet.

Sandy and Tom weren't about to give up though.

So as the youngest Lucas and her prince, both battered and bruised, were being treated Sandy and Tom listened to the dialing phones and prayed.


	2. Jonas's princess lost?

_All right am finally updating this, enjoy. Oh and I decided every chapter will have a little words of wisdom I made up in beginning._

_So there is no confusion since the flashback is in bold and regular writing is the now. It starts in the hospital and will sort of work backward. _

_**Life is like a roller coaster. One minute your on top then your thrown down and turned around and upside down. Only difference is it doesn't end in a few minutes and you can't climb out and take a breath.**_

"Why did I listen to her Tom?" Sandy Lucas was moaning to her husband.

"Because she's not just Jonas's little princess" he said simply. Sandy nodded weakly.

"Yeah, I'm a failure as a mother" she said. Tom immediately knelt in front f her and took her hands.

"That's not true Sandy…you were showing you trusted her, she is a good safe driver, you couldn't have known this would happen" he said.

Sandy only nodded again. "Ryan was a good driver too" she said and Tom nodded.

"Their both strong kids…you'll see, she'll be just fine" he said.

Sandy nodded again but she wasn't convinced Tom could see. She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes.

Tom took that as a sign to leave her alone and moved back to sitting beside her.

All Sandy could think of was her last conversation with her sixteen year old daughter.

"_**Come on mom it's been a month already" Frankie nagged at Sandy. She had only been driving a month but the cocky girl thought she was a pro.**_

'Sounded just like Joe' Sandy now thought.

"_**Frankie…" Sandy said, ripping the car keys tightly. The mother and daughter Lucas was sitting at the kitchen table fighting for freedom rights.**_

"_**Mommy…I'll be fine I promise…it's been a month and you can see I'm a good driver" Frankie whined.**_

"_**Honey a month isn't enough to be perfect and its dark out" Sandy argued.**_

"_**Fine I guess you don't trust me, I mean it's fine for 'JONAS' to go out at night when they were my age but not for me"**_

'And then she moved to Nick with a wonderful guilt trip, but she had to nail Kevin's loving side too didn't she' Sandy thought.

_**Frankie stood and moved to her mom and put her arms around her. **_

"_**I love you momma and I just want to prove to you I can handle myself just like my big brothers, I want you all to be proud of me" she said.**_

'Kevin was the first to come up with that approach, she learned so much from them'

"Mom!"

A young male voice made Sandy open her eyes. Nick was running to her so she stood and caught him in a hug.

"Is she okay?" he asked immediately and she shrugged.

"I haven't seen her yet, the doctor told us to wait here till they got her situated" she said.

"Mom!"

Nick turned around and Sandy looked up to see Joe and Kevin arrived.

"How is she?" they asked together and were given the same answer.

The doctor then walked up. "Mr. and Mrs. Lucas" he called and all five turned to him.

"How is she doctor?"

"She's a little bruised and we wrapped up her arms from the glass, I think she will be fine in a few days" he said.

Just as everyone looked relieved he spoke again. "Except for the amnesia I see nothing wrong with her and she'll be released soon"

"Amnesia?" Nick asked and he nodded.

"Francesca struck her head pretty hard on something, I think the airbag may not have inflated and she hit the steering wheel when they crashed" he said.

"Can we see her?" Kevin asked. He nodded. "Follow me" he said and the family followed.

Frankie looked up when they entered.

"Hello" she greeted them but she didn't seem to look as though she recognized anyone.

"Hi princess how are you?" Joe asked and she shrugged.

"I'm okay I guess, they gave me pain medication" she answered.

"Do you know who I am?" Joe then asked and she shook her head.

"Are you a friend of mine?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes and your older brother, I'm Joe and this is Nick, Kevin and our mom and dad" he said and pointed to each in response.

"I don't remember you Joe…I don't remember anything" Frankie said.

"You have amnesia but don't worry your big brothers will fix you…Francesca I know you don't remember but your our little princess and since you were born we've protected you" Joe said.

"Joe's right…I'm glad you're okay but I'll never be really happy till you're back" Kevin said. Nick just nodded.

"We love you so much" he said.

"I…guess I love you all too" Frankie said. She then yawned.

"Sorry it's the medicine" she apologized.

"It's okay…you had a rough night, just take it easy now" Joe said and he tucked her in.

"Okay…night everyone" she answered and fell asleep.

"This is so weird, its like she's not our sister" Nick said.

"Don't say that Nicky, we got to keep our faith" Kevin scolded him and he nodded.

"Yeah but how do we fix her?"

"I don't know little bro but we will" Joe answered.

_So she has amnesia, I told you her life wasn't perfect didn't I? _


	3. Competition never fades

Francesca was released a few days later. Joe left his house early that morning, thinking he'd be first to see his sister.

He was of course wrong. He did beat Kevin though which made him happy.

He found Nick on his old bed looking at a book in his lap. A few big books were beside him.

He walked closer and saw the twenty-five year old had taken out their old family albums.

"She remember anything?" he asked, announcing his presence. Nick glanced up and shook his head.

"No, I came over an hour ago and we chatted. She went to the bathroom so I gathered up the albums" he explained.

"Good thinking little brother" Joe praised him.

Nick smiled. "I just hope it works Joe…she looks so lost…I hate this" he said.

Joe squatted and jumped into the bed and sat by Nick. "Me too little brother" he admitted.

"I'm ruining your lives aren't I?" a voice asked from behind them. Both turned to see a sad young girl.

"No way little sister" another voice said before they could speak.

All three looked to the stairs to see their missing sibling. Kevin crossed the room and gave Frankie a small hug.

She gave him a one armed hug back but there wasn't anything to it like her old hugs.

Kevin shrugged the feeling off and took her hand. "Let me show you something little sis" he said.

Frankie nodded and allowed him to lead her to his beds and guitars.

"These guitars here are my prized possessions" he said and Joe and Nick nodded.

Kevin smiled at Frankie and squeezed the hand he still held. "Joe, Nick and I are a band sis but I'd quit playing forever and sell every guitar I owned if it'd bring your memory back…I'd rather see you smile then play" he said.

Nick and Joe gaped slightly but quickly recovered. "Same for me" Nick said, not to be outdone.

He took Frankie's hand and Kevin dropped his. Nick led her back to his bed but grabbed a remote off a table.

Frankie watched in awe as the bed disappeared as the drums came down.

"Frankie, I'd also rather see you smile then play so I'd give up my drums and that piano to help you" he said.

"I have a tambourine I'll give up and….I'd vow to never do stunts again" Joe said before Frankie could speak.

"Well I'd give up my bed"

"I'd give up my songwriting talent"

"I'd give up my hotness"

"Stop it!" Frankie yelled and they quieted.

"This isn't helping guys…how is giving up your stuff supposed to help me?

"I'm only saying if there was a surgery or something to bring back memory I'd give up anything for the money" Kevin explained.

Frankie shook her head. "Then you'd be miserable Kevin…you all would and it'd be my fault" she said.

"We'd never blame you sis…we love you" Joe said.

Frankie shook her head. "But you'd still be miserable…guys look just forget me and go do your music" she said.

She left them and went downstairs.

"Great job Kevin, you made her feel bad" Nick scolded.

"Yeah bro…well done" Joe added.

"If you two weren't so competitive she'd be fine" Kevin shot back.

The arguing continued and tears ran down Frankie's face as she stood by the middle pole and listened.

'I won't ruin their lives…I'll just run away' she thought. 'Yeah by tomorrow morning I'll be gone…I'll make a new life since I can't remember this one' she decided, proud of her plan.


	4. Frankie's plan foiled by the athlete

Frankie barely made it to the night. Her brothers stayed the whole day and argued through most of their stay.

They argued over everything. After twenty minutes of listening them blame each other for her being upset she went back up and asked to see the albums.

That quieted them…but only for a few minutes. The three then argued about Frankie's favorite things, each always assuming they were correct as they talked about the photos.

Frankie tried to remember but ended up siding with one brother making the other two angry.

"No Frankie trust me I'm correct" they'd both say while the one who won gloated.

But it was when she asked her dumbest question did she want to scream.

Purely by stupidity she asked if she ever had a favorite brother and that began the biggest argument of the day.

It was no wonder she was sobbing as soon as they left after dinner.

"I can't do this to them…they'll never get along so long as I'm around" she muttered.

Frankie ran upstairs and began to pack a backpack she found in a closet.

She scribbled a note and left the house a half hour later. She walked down the street and wondered what her plan was.

"Guess I look for a bus stop and see where the bus takes me" she mused aloud.

She opened the purse she found by her bed and took out a wallet. Inside she had four twenties, three tens, a five and six ones.

"This won't last long but it's something, least till I get a job" she mused.

She went on walking not thinking how much trouble she'd be in.

Three blocks later she found a bus stop and sat on the bench. Five minutes later a bus came up and a few people came out.

One being Macy Misa who looked surprised to see Frankie.

"Frankie? Little late for a walk huh?" she asked and Frankie raised a brow.

"Do I know you?"

Macy looked taken back but then realized it was the amnesia.

"Oh right you have amnesia…I'm Nick's wife Macy Misa and I guess your older sister" she said and put out a hand that Frankie accepted.

"Nice to meet you but I have to take that bus now" Frankie said and moved to leave but Macy blocked her.

"Where?" Macy asked.

Frankie shrugged. "Wherever people go when they run away" she mused.

Macy wasn't amused. "Run away? Frankie I can't let you leave" she said folding her arms.

"Why not? And why are you on a bus anyway, Nick can drive" she asked.

"I know and so can I but my car is in the shop and as to why I can't let you leave is because I'm your friend and we're family"

The bus pulled off and Frankie huffed. "Now look what you did"

"Good, now we can walk back to your house and forget this nonsense"

"NO! I don't want to go back there, you can't force me" Frankie said. She then took off running.

Only Macy was still athletic and easily caught up. "I may be older but I still am in good shape" she said as she grabbed Frankie's arm.

"Leave me alone" Frankie yelled. She kicked Macy's shin hard. Macy winced but ran after Frankie again despite the pain.

She grabbed her again and Frankie tried to get away again. This time Macy turned her around and gave her bottom a sharp but not too hard smack.

Frankie stopped struggling and gasped more in shock than pain.

"Why did you do that?" she demanded and Macy shrugged. "I had to get you to stop"

"But why spank me?"

"It was barely a smack Frankie" Macy answered. Frankie shook her head.

"I…I haven't been…not since Stella's outfit" she murmured. Macy gasped.

"You…remember something?"

Frankie nodded. "First time I got spanked I was five and ruined Stella's outfit…Joe was so mad he put me over his knee and spanked me" she said.

Frankie looked at the ground then Macy.

"Macy…I want to go home" she said and Macy nodded.

"I'll walk you" she said and put her arm around Frankie.

"Thanks…I hope more memories come or else…" she said and stopped.

"What?"

Frankie shook her head and a tear fell. "Or else my brothers may stop talking to each other" she said.

Macy stopped and stopped Frankie. "What?"

Frankie explained about the day and Macy nodded understanding.

"Is that why you were leaving?"

Frankie nodded. "I thought it'd help" she admitted.

Macy didn't answer and they began to walk again. When they got back the boys cars were there again.

They went in and Frankie was immediately smothered in hugs.

"I found your note and got so scared" Sandy said.

"I'm fine…mom…Macy talked me out of it" Frankie said feeling guilty now.

Nick smiled at his girlfriend. "Thanks Mace…but Frankie why would you leave us?" he asked.

Frankie looked at him then Joe and finally Kevin. "Because…I…I don't want to break up you three" she stuttered.

She then bolted upstairs and Macy followed.

"Why is it always our fault?" Joe asked when Sandy looked at them.

"Because you three are always doing something…what did you say to her?"

"Nothing but…we were arguing all day…with her amnesia I think we shook her up" Nick said.

Joe and Kevin put on guilty looks. "I'm sorry guys" Kevin said. Joe and Nick nodded.

"I am too" they said together.

"Good…now convince your sister you three are fine" Sandy said and all three hurried upstairs.

Frankie and Macy were in Joe's bed. Frankie was sobbing onto Macy's chest while she just rubbed her back.

"Frankie we need to talk" Joe said.

_Stopping here. Think they'll make up? Will Frankie's memory return? _


	5. Frankie's mask of happiness

Macy looked up and smiled at the boys before looking back to Frankie.

"I'll be down with your parents hun, talk to the guys, they love you" she whispered.

Frankie nodded and wiped her eyes but didn't look at anyone. Nick followed Macy and found a box of tissues.

He kissed her lips before heading back to the group. "Thanks Mace, you always were saving JONAS" he teased and she smiled.

"That's my job Nicholas" Macy answered. "I am glad I was there, I hate seeing her like this" she added.

Nick nodded. "We'll fix this…we always have in the past" he promised.

Macy nodded. "I know Nick…you three are pretty amazing big brothers" she agreed.

Nick ran back to find Joe and Kevin trying to get Frankie to calm but she still sobbed silently, refusing to look at them.

Nick frowned a foot from her before coming up with an idea. Frankie had collected every CD they had made.

He went into his bed she sometimes used, usually switching off between all three when they weren't around which was a lot being grown ups.

He picked out one and smiled. He put it in the cd player nearby and headed to them.

He wordlessly put it under her face and Francesca finally looked up and gave him a questionable look that he only shrugged at.

"It'll calm you" he said simply.

Frankie slipped on the headphones and pressed play to the song he picked out.

She smiled a few seconds later.

"Aw, that little girl sounds so cute…who is she?" she asked and Nick made a face.

Joe and Kevin didn't bother being nice. They fell off the bed laughing hysterically.

Nick glared at them.

"Ha ha…funny you two" he said icily.

"Dude…why did you give her that one?" Joe asked a minute later as he managed to calm.

"To calm her" he answered. "I forgot I sounded girly there" he added and Frankie gasped.

"Sorry Nicky but if it helps you sound better now" Frankie said with a giggle.

"Ha ha….no" Nick deadpanned.

Frankie rolled her eyes. She stood and hugged him turning off the player.

"Sorry…if I was myself I would have known" she whispered. Nick's ice melted and he hugged her back.

"It's fine princess"

Frankie shook her head and let him go.

"How can it be Nick? I am trying so hard but you three…mom, dad….and even Macy…just strangers to me…it scares me" she said.

Nick put his arm around her loosely. "It's okay sis…it'll take time but I know it'll be okay" he said.

Frankie nodded. "I…I do remember one thing" she started. All three looked at her and she told them the story at the bus stop. Joe went white though and turned away.

Frankie noticed and took his hand. "It's okay Joey…you didn't beat me…I was five and I needed to learn" she said.

Joe shrugged. "Doesn't matter….I was angry and I should of just put you in timeout…what right do I have to hurt my sister?" he asked.

Frankie squeezed his hand. "It's okay Joey….I had a wonderful childhood I bet…you three are so nice to me…I bet I was loved" she said.

Joe nodded and pulled her to him. "So much sis and still loved…I love all three of you so much…couldn't have asked for better siblings" he said.

"Group hug!" Kevin declared so the four squeezed together for a few seconds.

"Okay that's enough" Nick said five seconds later. Frankie laughed.

"Same old Nicholas" she said and then smiled. "Hey more memories…I know you hate being hugged too long Nicky" she said.

"Not by you sis…just them…they got cooties" Nick said and Frankie laughed.

"Oh sure diss us diabetes boy" Joe said and Nick gave him a look that said that wasn't cool.

Frankie's smile dropped. "I remember that day…I was terrified I had lost you and I still wasn't well myself so it was such a miserable day" she said.

Nick nodded. "But I made it and will keep at it I promise" he said and she smiled again.

"Tell me more guys…help me" she begged and Nick took her to his bed where the albums still laid.

Frankie enjoyed the books and smiled at her younger self but was still worried inside.

'Will I ever feel normal?' she thought as she put on a mask of happiness.

The boys were proud, they thought she was almost all better but they were way off.

She was only falling into a bigger slump of depression and they might not know it till it was too late.


	6. The princess's heroes have failed her

After ten minutes of pictures Frankie stood up.

Nick looked up at her and the lost look on his face made him squirm.

"This…this isn't working is it?" he stuttered.

Frankie smiled slightly. "No it's fine Nicky I'm just tired" she lied and he raised a brow.

"You're lying" he replied. Frankie fiddled with her hands dropping her gaze.

"No I'm not" she said. Nick jumped up as did Kevin and Joe.

"You are Francesca" he said getting slightly angry.

Joe and Kevin glanced at each other nervously sensing a fight.

"Nick come on it is getting late" Joe began and Nick gave him a get real look.

"It's not even eight yet, Frankie usually is up to ten even on school nights" he said testily.

Frankie looked up and then back down. "Who cares Nicky? Let's just drop it" she asked and backed up slowly.

She didn't get far as he brothers were always faster. In lightning speed Nick grabbed her arm.

"Francesca don't lie to me" he ordered.

"Or what Nicholas? You'll spank me?" she asked getting angry herself.

"Maybe" he replied. Francesca pulled out of his grip and glared at him.

"Go ahead not going to change me" she challenged. Nick hated being challenged though but he could tell she was troubled so he didn't rise to her bait.

"What are you hiding sweetheart, I just want to know so I can help" he asked his voice dropping to a soothing and nurturing one.

Frankie dropped her act seeing their was no point.

She shrugged. "I still don't get anything…all those albums did was convince me I'm a Lucas but I still don't know who I am" she admitted.

She then walked to Joe's bed and sat.

"I wasn't going to say anything because you all seemed so happy looking at my childhood" she added as she put her head onto her folded knees.

"Frankie it's okay…we're only just making progress" Kevin said and Frankie looked at him.

"And how long do you think we can sit here Kevin? Because it seems to me you all moved out right?" she asked.

"We can move back in" Kevin said and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure and then what? You going to follow me everywhere I go everyday telling me where to go?" she asked as though to say get real.

"Frankie…" Joe started and she huffed.

"You all don't even know do you? You act like you can save me from anything but you can't" she said ignoring him.

"Frankie you're not being fair" Joe cut in and she laughed.

"Neither are you Joey…all you been showing me the last ten minutes is my childhood" she declared.

"Which as you said proved you're our sister so least we're getting somewhere" Nick cut in.

Frankie sighed. "Yeah ok fine but now can you show me who I've become? What are my interests? Who's my friends in school? Better yet what classes am I enrolled in?" she asked.

When all three gave each other looks she shook her head.

"Impressive…you all want me to believe you're my heroes yet you have no clue who I am right now" she said in a sarcastic amused voice.

"We're trying Frankie…we really are but it's not like we planned this out" Kevin whined.

"Yeah neither did I bro but I can't just sit here and listen to my past anymore…I believe you all that I was loved okay I just want to remember who I am now" she answered.

"Anything we can do to help?" Joe asked.

"Yeah…find some answers or just leave me alone" Frankie huffed.

She walked away and went downstairs to find their parents.


	7. A new plan hope it works Nicky

_Hey all, thanks Chibi and Snoupy for reviews. _

_As said this is sort of the sequel to Jonas's princess forgotten so go to that as well for info. I changed Kevin's part though. I like him with Dani._

_Yes Chibi, Frankie is pretty feisty but I think you'd be too if all you've seen since you came home were your brothers fight and then coo about your childhood._

_Little by little she'll be her old self I promise _

Frankie found out a new thing on her own. For first time since coming home she used the fire pole and found she loved it still.

"That was fun" she murmured as she glanced up the hole. She heard movement upstairs and walked away.

A few seconds later feet were shown from all three poles as her brothers followed her.

"Francesca stop, come on let us help" Nick said.

Frankie shook her head. "I'm tired of hearing you all fight" she argued.

"We won't anymore" Kevin promised but she didn't believe them.

Luckily their parents came out. Frankie went to Sandy and hugged her.

"I'm so tired of this…I just want to know who I am" she whined.

Sandy shot her sons curious looks. "I thought the boys were helping?" she asked and Frankie rolled her eyes pulling away.

"Yeah sure their huge help…all they did was either fight or show me pictures when I was a child…big help there" she muttered.

"She admitted she was now convinced she was a Lucas" Joe threw in and both parents grinned.

"See that's something baby girl" Tom said pulling her in for a hug.

Frankie returned it half heartedly then gave them all an unimpressed look.

"Big deal…doesn't really help me conquer the real world now does it?" she asked.

Sandy stroked her hair. "I'll call your school and get your class schedule okay? I'm sure your teachers will cut you some slack and stuff" she cooed.

Frankie shrugged. "Whatever" she muttered.

"Francesca don't be rude to your mother" Tom warned her and Frankie unfolded her arms dropping her drama act.

"I'm sorry…thanks momma" she said and Sandy smiled. She hugged her again accepting the apology.

Frankie then turned to the guys. "Kevin I think I'll take that idea of yours it's a good thing you all didn't start a family or anything" she said.

All three looked away nervously and Frankie's hope fell again.

"Wonderful…you know what I don't care…just go to your wives I bet their mad you're spending all your time with you're stupid sister anyway" she yelled.

She stormed back upstairs.

The boys went to follow and Sandy ran ahead of them and blocked them from the stairs.

"Guys more you all pressure her she's only going to get angrier" she said and the boys gave her helpless looks.

"So then what do we do Mom? None of us like seeing her like this" Nick asked.

Sandy shrugged. "You all are growing up, you can't baby-sit her anymore you know you do have your own children and wives" she answered.

Her words seemed to have shattered all three of her sons hearts. For some reason all three wanted to be with their sister. It was a very strange bond but it wasn't as though she was complaining.

Sandy Lucas was lucky. She had four children and never had trouble raising them, they had their moments as all children did, but all were well behaved children who loved being with their siblings.

She moved around and took Kevin and Joe's hands while Nick followed.

She led them to the door and told them to go spend time with their wife and child and let Frankie rest.

"I'll go make sure she is okay, I think she just needs a nap it has only been a week now since her accident and four days since she's been home" she told them.

Nodding, all three reluctantly left to their transportation as Joe and Kevin both owned motorcycles. Nick drove a red mustang.

They waved to each other and left to their homes. Their family was happy to see them but it was an hour later around one o'clock they called each other.

Nick called them anyway. He and Macy had news still and wanted to tell before it got too obvious.

He called his mom first to run it by her and she agreed but not straightaway.

"Are you sure that's wise Nicholas?" she asked after he told her he wanted the whole family for dinner.

Their table extended to fit ten he knew but that wasn't the problem.

"We have the room mom" he answered and she sighed.

"That's not what I mean…what about Francesca? I'm worried about her seeing the babies and not recognizing them, their two and three now" she said.

Nick nodded. "I know mom but I think this is what she wants…Francesca wants her teen memories as well and I believe being around her sisters and the babies could help" he answered.

When she sighed he added quickly. "Plus we can always put on a Barney video if it doesn't work" he said.

That seemed to have calmed Sandy. "I guess you're right Nicholas…call Joe and Kevin and tell them to come at five…Frankie is still asleep but I'll awake her in a couple hours" she answered.

Nick agreed, hung up and called Joe first. Joe said it'd be fine as Alison was also napping now.

Kevin Jr. was napping too so least no one would be cranky Nick said and Kevin chuckled.

"Yeah…okay I'll see you later bro…hope this works" he said and Nick said he was confident it would.

Nick finally hung up the phone and turned to see Macy was still watching him from the couch.

"So rock star we finally telling our little secret?" she asked and Nick nodded.

"Might as well, if Stella finds out herself we're dead" he said and Macy chuckled.

"No you're dead…you can't hit a pregnant woman" she said patting her belly with a grin.

He smiled and sitting by her rubbed her belly. "I don't feel anything" he said disappointed and Macy laughed again.

"For a genius you're kind of stupid…only been a week honey" she said through laughter.

Nick gasped and hit her gently with a pillow before kissing her.

"Your lucky your pregnant or I'd punish you" he said and Macy only laughed.

"Like you could, you're a weakling" she challenged.

Nick raised a brow and gently pulling her up he led her to their bedroom.

"Wanna bet?" he whispered and Macy grinned.

They disappeared into their room.

Meanwhile Sandy was watching TV when Frankie came downstairs on the middle pole. In her arms was Frankie bear looking old and worn but loved to pieces.

She looked at the clock and saw it was only ten minutes to two.

"Hi sweetheart, I was going to wake you in an hour" she greeted her and Frankie.

"Sorry couldn't sleep anymore" she said and Sandy patted the chair.

Frankie took the blanket on the couch and put it over her while she laid out and put her head on Sandy's lap.

"Last time we were like this you were five" Sandy cooed stroking her hair.

"Yeah and I lost him" Frankie agreed pointing to the bear.

"Guess those pictures helped" Sandy noted and Frankie nodded.

"The guys had a million stories about me…I can remember a few but others are blanks" she admitted.

"That's also old age sweetie" Sandy assured her.

Frankie nodded. "Yeah…so the guys with their wives?" she asked and Sandy nodded.

"But their all coming over for dinner" she said which made Frankie smile.

"With their wives and Kevin and Joseph's little boy and girl" she added and Frankie cringed.

"So I'm an aunt to strangers" she said and Sandy sucked in a breath fearing this.

"No sweetie…look Kevin Jr. is only 3 and Alison is 2 if anything all you have to do is hug and kiss them and if it gets crazy we put on a movie" Sandy said.

Frankie nodded. "Sure…okay this actually could be good…I want my memories back after all" she said.

Sandy sighed with relief. 'Maybe my genius boy is correct' she thought and prayed he was.


	8. Meeting the family again

Around four-thirty Frankie mindlessly set the table. She had finally gotten used to where everything was located in the house.

As she set out plates to all the settings she prayed everything would run smoothly.

At five the bell rang and she answered it as her parents were in their bedroom.

Kevin smiled at her holding what looked to be a mini clone. The little boy had the same wild curly hair and elfish ears. He even had the same vest as his father.

"Kevin and his mini me" Frankie said with a smile. Kevin chuckled. He dressed them alike on purpose hoping it'd make his sister smile.

Kevin Jr. giggled too and held out his arms to his auntie.

"Hi baby Kevy" Francesca said as she took him. She bounced him on her hip and he giggled again.

Frankie smiled and for once it wasn't forced or fake. She honestly thought her nephew was adorable. She just wished he didn't feel like a stranger.

Frankie was so busy with the toddler she didn't notice Danni walk in until she stroked the boy's cheek.

"Mamma" Kevin Jr. called out and Danni offered to take him. Frankie obeyed and smiled as Danni hugged her baby.

Danni smiled at Frankie which only made her feel bad. She seemed so nice as did all her family. Yet no one was recognizable.

Frankie began to dread the night. She knew she'd feel like an outsider as everyone acted loving and she couldn't share it.

Danni ruffled Frankie's hair with her free hand as she shifted Kevin Jr. to a hip.

"It's okay Francesca…it'll come back to you" she said.

Frankie looked up at her and nodded. "If you say so" she muttered.

Danni was about to speak when the bell rang again. Frankie opened the door to Joe and Stella.

"Frankie! You're alive" Stella greeted and before Frankie could even greet them she was squished by the stylist.

She patted her back awkwardly while giving her brothers a pleading look.

Joe took the message and while juggling Ali on his hip who giggled pulled his wife away with his free arm.

He tugged her arm anyway which Stella then jumped back embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" she said and Frankie nodded.

"It's okay…were family…I guess" she said to ease her.

"You don't know who I am do you?" Stella asked and Frankie paused. Joe looked at her and she could see he wanted her to lie. But that was wrong.

Frankie shook her head. "I want to I just can't….I don't even know you're name I'm sorry" she said to Danni.

Danni only smiled. "It's Danielle or Danni…it's okay Francesca as I said it'll come back but know none of us came here to hurt you just help you sweetheart" she said.

Frankie smiled back feeling better.

"Okay…thanks Danni" she said.

"And I'm Stella…I make your goofy brothers look good" she said and Frankie laughed.

"That explains a lot…I was wondering how three men knew so much about fashion but not be gay" she said and everyone laughed.

"We leave it to a professional and she's never done us wrong…heck she gave me the cutest girl in the world" Joe said.

"You mean second cutest Joey" Frankie corrected.

"Right…second" Joe amended and she grinned and then stuck her hands out to hold the child.

"Hi Ali want to say hi to auntie Frankie?" she asked and Ali nodded. She threw her small body out as key she wanted to be passed.

Frankie took her and Ali wanted a spin.

"Copper copper" she cried.

Frankie gave Joe a look. He bent over and whispered to spin her around.

She did going in a tight circle and the toddler laughed throwing her arms out looking like a copter.

Frankie laughed with her enjoying her niece's joy.

Kevin put his son down who squirmed and he toddled over and grabbed Frankie's leg.

"Ride, ride" he chanted.

Frankie put Ali down who took her other leg and soon the two squealed as they went on a ride.

As she circled to poles and back a second time the bell rang and she lifted the happy screaming babies.

Joe let in Macy and Nick and Sandy told everyone to sit as she and Tom got out the babies chairs.

Sandy then got out the giant Turkey she made glad she had bought one when it was on sale a few days ago.

Luckily the bird was done now as it was a big seven pounder that took a long time to cook.

Thanks to Frankie she made potatoes, stuffing and all kinds of food you find on thanksgiving.

Everyone said grace and after the food was finished Nick stood.

He clinked his glass with his fork and everyone quieted.

"It's good to see everyone as always and I want to say first to Francesca that I did this gathering cause I love you and I want you to know you have a lot of support" he said.

Frankie stood went to him and hugged and kissed him.

"Thanks Nicky…but I have a feeling that's not all" she said.

Nick shook his head and helped up Macy. "Nope but then I always did know how to shock people" he said making everyone laugh.

"Okay…second thing is I am now joining my brothers into fatherhood….we found out a week ago that Macy and I will be having a baby" he said.

Everyone began to cheer and celebrate. Everyone but Frankie.

She stepped away and then ran upstairs grabbing her bear from the couch.

"Great…I ruined Nick's moment…it's cause he was worried about stupid me he couldn't tell everyone till now" she grumbled to Frankie bear.

Nick noticed her leave and excused himself.

He followed her upstairs and crouched by his old bed where she crawled into.

"Party is downstairs kiddo" he said and got a scoff.

"I'm not going down again…leave me alone" she said annoyed.

Nick sighed. "Frankie come on…I won't let you call it quits" he urged.

She turned. "And what Nicky? I feel like I'm dining with a stranger's family…I hate this and worse off no one gets it" she moaned.

Nick laughed. She glared at him.

"Glad I amuse you" she said testily and started to get up but he grabbed her arm.

"It's not what you think" he said trying to calm down.

He cleared this throat. "Sit please" he said and she obeyed.

He ran over and got on a pole. A minute later all three of her brothers were beside her.

Nick told them what she said and they chuckled which made Frankie fold her arms.

"Great now everyone is amused by me" she said glaring at Nick.

"Were not laughing at you just what you said…see we know what you're going through" Nick explained.

She cocked a brow. "How?"

"Because when we began the band Nick was eleven, I was fourteen and Kev was sixteen, we were kids meeting all kinds of strange people…often dining and chatting with them…but least you are with family even if you can't remember them" Joe said.

Frankie nodded getting why they laughed.

"That makes sense…so how did you overcome it all? I'd have been a little scared" she asked.

"We counted on each other, our parents and the cutest little three year old to get us through…after a while it became easier but only cause we couldn't give up and sulk" Kevin said.

Frankie nodded. "Okay fine…I'll go back down…I do love being with those babies and maybe…I mean…you think my sisters would do my hair?" she asked and they all nodded.

"Come on kiddo…you never know if you don't ask" Joe advised.

She nodded and they all stood.

Her 'sisters' were all delighted and so everyone but Sandy, Tom and the babies went back upstairs. Sandy brought her grandchildren to her room and played with them.

The guys played some music for them while the girls made over Francesca.

Danni took her hair while Stella went for a Mani and Macy did a Pedi.

She got some good lotion from Sandy and massaged her small feet while Stella did her hands.

Frankie sat still on Nick's bed closed her eyes and let herself be relaxed.

The girls smiled at each other hoping it'd make Frankie feel better.

Danni picked up a brush and sprayed her hair lightly with a water sprayer before brushing her pretty hair.

Frankie was definitely Lucas as she obsessed with her hair. It was wavy and curly and black.

Danni found it was a little knotty and sprayed detangler all over getting it pretty damp.

The brush then went smoother through her thick hair. "You want me to just brush it or can I play with it? I love messing with hair" Danni asked.

Danni was a hair stylist loving her job to pieces. While Stella could make someone look good in clothes she had knack of getting their hair to match.

The two could turn anyone from dull to Hollywood material.

Frankie gave her permission to do whatever she thought would look good.

So Danni got rubber bands and braided the hair as Macy and Stella worked on making Frankie's fingers and toes shine.

A half hour later they were done but then had a great idea. Stella got on the phone and booked appointments to get four well deserved massages early the next morning.

Frankie grinned and high fived her. "I hope I get a good strong man" she said and everyone agreed.

"Hey" all three men protested insulted.

The girls shrugged. "We need body builders boys" they teased and discussed their plans.

Another hour passed before they all left. Frankie kissed the babies and her sisters and brothers.

"Thanks everyone…feeling better" she said and it wasn't a lie for once.

She had no clue a lot of her life but least she didn't feel like crying herself to sleep that night and slept better since her accident.


End file.
